


Guilty

by MissMorgue (dantereznor)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/MissMorgue
Summary: I have nothing to say other than it was inspired by Gothams S3E8 promo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/gifts).



> Happy Anniversary, you bitch. <3  
> Hoping for another 14 years with you.

_“Guilty… guilty.”_

“Stop it.”

_“You killed me, you know you’re not sane… you **freak**.”_

There came an annoyed grunt as he continued to shave his neck carefully, he could see her there, hovering just behind him like some grotesquely novel form of a Charles Dickens ghost. His eyes settled on watching her even as the blade ran up the length of neck.

“You should kill yourself, save everyone the trouble of having to lock you back up.”

“Kristen if you do not cease to stop it, I will find a way to kill you again.” He would lock eyes with her in the mirror, rinsing the blade. He could see more than just her though, it wasn’t as if he were ever alone.

Edward Nygma always had that darker side, and he was coiled tensely, untrusting of the new female in their midst when they already had Oswald. This return of Kristen’s so called ghost even had him on edge. Something was not quite right.

_“You won’t kill me, you **love me** you sick demented psychopa--...”_

The spin was so quick, Edward surprised even himself as he turned to banish her from his slight, slashing with the razor. It was the utter look of horrified shock on Kristen face that had him blinking slowly. A sick gurgle of blood and choking coming out as she tried to speak, continue the tormenting words when all he wanted was to shave before breakfast.

**“Edward!”**

“What?!” jumping a bit in a startled motion and blinking he would look from his thoughts to across the table to stare at the perturbed Oswald.

“I have been trying to get your attention, I said you’ve a bit of blood on your cuff.” Oswald’s surly mood was a result of several things, least of them being was that he knew _she_ had stayed the night in the manor.

Blinking he would look down, frowning before the images flashed back, his darker side having obviously taken over for him to perform the early morning removal of the foul creature he thought was his second chance. “Oh.”

“Oh? Perhaps you should go and change, see if your _guest_ would care to join us for a meal.” He had said guest as if it left a foul acidic taste in his mouth.

The lack of a response from Edward further fouled his mood. “Edward are you still trapped in the daydreams of your lust driven depravi--”

“She can not join us, as I seemed to have killed her...”

“Iit… what?”

“I killed her, this morning. While you were readying yourself.” Edward would pick his cup of coffee up to sip it before standing. “I should go change before we leave. I would not want the blood to offend you Oswald.”

Blinking slowly as he watched the taller man leave, the foulness of his mood lifted and was replaced by utter confusion and a small degree of hope that perhaps Edward could be persuaded to still find love at his side.


End file.
